


Your Choice

by LJR



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Cheating, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Aaron, Jealous Morgan, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Little bit of morgan/hotch, Little bit of spencer/Ethan, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Pre-Threesome, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slash, Slutty Spencer, Smut, Spanking, Spencer is too cute, Straight morgan?, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, f/m (mentioned), funny gideon, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJR/pseuds/LJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little insight into Dr Spencer Reids life,</p><p>Spencer has a habit and decides he needs something stronger than a drug to keep him happy.</p><p>Spencer is way too sexy for his own good and men just want to wreck him, but when does sex become more, and will Spencer be able to just stay friends with benefits, without feelings getting involved? </p><p>Spencer will have to decide who he needs more in his life, Hotch, Morgan or Dilaudid...</p><p>summary is rubbish<br/>the POV changes quite a bit, it shouldn't be too confusing<br/>Slightly AU but follows season 2 plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it started

Spencer wasn’t too sure when it had started. One day he was using drugs to help him get through the day, now he had something better, something more addictive…  
It was a few weeks after Tobias Hankel had kidnapped and tortured him, spencer was struggling and Gideon had arranged a few days off for him, and he was enjoying them, he got to read more than he usually had time for and stay In bed a little longer, he could leave his apartment without worrying or being scared, spencer knew that this meant on some level he was returning to normal, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to return to normal, wasn’t sure he wanted to lose that numb feeling.

Deep down he knew that shooting up again was a bad idea, but the bottle was calling to him.

Spencer had just got out of the shower and was looking for something to uses as a tourniquet when the knock came, probably Gideon coming to see if he was alright, when Spencer opened the door inwardly slapping himself for being covered with only a small towel, he found Hotch. They both stood in silence for a few seconds, until Spencer realised he was supposed to say something or offer to let him in.

* * *

Hotch knew he should leave Spencer to get better, it had only been 4 day since Gideon gave him time off, and Hotch knew it was for a good reason, the whole team had noticed something was wrong for a while, spencer was quiet and distant, moody even and it wasn’t something Hotch liked to see… He always felt something towards his youngest team member, he was a vital member of the BAU, and even if Spencer was oblivious to it, they needed him, Hotch needed him.

He loved the way Spencer’s eyes lit up as he was rambling on about a statistic that sometimes wasn’t even relevant but always fascinating, and the way his hands moved almost involuntary when explaining something. He especially loved the way Spencer’s tongue would slide along his lips when he was concentrated on a case file… it was safe to say that Hotch enjoyed watching Spencer, It had gotten to the point where he was at home wishing he was at work, he was in bed with Haley and imagining his subordinates eyes, smile, hands, mouth, and certain other areas.

“I just wanted to see you” Hotch said almost too quietly to hear.

* * *

 

Spencer had barely heard him over the sound of his heart beating in his ears and around his mind, he swallowed loud enough for it to sound like a gulp, he could feel his face heating up and he nervously pushed his hair behind his ear.

Spencer had noticed Hotch staring at him on many occasions, and the idea of his boss staring at him had made his body ache to be touched, but Hotch was married and happily as far as he could tell. But still when he watched Hotch in an interrogation and he used that voice that could make serial killers nervous, when he got louder and more demanding, Spencer couldn’t help getting hard, many nights he had come home and replayed the scene in his head…

The way Hotch looked at the mirror straight into Spencer’s eyes, a slight smile on his lips which apparently the rest of the team never saw, before turning and starting the interview with his deep voice and dark eyes making the Unsub squirm, it was enough to make Spencer squirm and readjust himself in his pants.

When he was at home away from the BAU and away from his team, it was fine to imagine Hotch ordering him around, telling him to suck his cock and ordering him to bend over. It was normal Spencer told himself to want to feel his boss’ cum over his body.

* * *

 

 

Spencer was a brilliant profiler and he was arguably a genius, and as he drew in a breath to steady his voice; he could see that Hotch was watching his mouth; Spencer was trying to think of a statistic that would help the situation, there wasn’t one.

When he noticed Hotch shift uncomfortably and try to get to the door, Spencer sensed an opportunity, he didn’t know how to flirt and being honest with himself he had never initiated sex before, he always went along with whatever the other person was happy doing, Spencer didn’t consider himself attractive, he knew that his features were pleasing to the eye, his facial features were near perfection when you broke it down to lines and angles, he was tall, slim, with enough muscle to show force if I was needed, he even managed to be graceful sometimes, yes, Spencer knew how to use his body, he just had to make Aaron understand that it was his turn to use his body.

* * *

 

 

Spencer stepped forward closing the space between the two he was close enough to feel the heat coming off Aarons body, he shoved the door gently and let it close, pushing Hotch backwards to lean against it,

“you know I always enjoy seeing you, Sir” Spencer looked Hotch straight in the eye and Hotch loved it,

the young doctor was taking charge, this was a side of Reid no one at work ever got to see and he was instantly grateful of that fact, he didn’t want anyone looking at Spencer the way he did, and he definitely did not want Spencer looking at anyone else the way he was looking at Hotch now.

Spencer moved those sinful lips to Hotch’s neck and begin slow and small kisses “tell me what you want sir” he said in a husky tone, to Hotch’s surprise a small moan escaped his lips “you” he managed to breath out, Spencer was pressed against him now, his hands resting on the door either side of Hotch’s head, he licked up along Aarons neck up to his jaw where he bit down gently, teasing the older man, “where do you want me, sir”, Spencer could see his boss’ pupils had blown and the pink tint to his checks and fast breathing was a major indicator to where Hotch wanted to be right now, Spencer pulled back and almost lazily brushed his lips against the other man wanting for his answer…

“Bedroom. Now” Spencer whimpered a little at the tone and turned effectively dropping his towel and swaying his hips slightly as he walked towards his room. He didn’t need to look to see if Hotch was following, he was, he was kicking his shoes off and pushing his offensive pants to the floor almost tripping out of them he was that excited, like a teenage boy again.

Haley could never do this to him, all the role playing, the sexy underwear did nothing for him, but watching the tall, pale, very naked back of Spencer disappear into the dark room was enough to drive him crazy. Hotch stopped to breathe and take in the fact the delicious young man had basically offered himself up, to be taken, to be pushed into the mattress, to be pounded, Hotch was glad to be free off his pants at the point, he quickly pulled of his jacket, tie and shirt throwing them away as if they were on fire. And he slipped into the dark room...

 


	2. Back to work

“spencer, spencer” he whispered into the dark, closing the door and looking around, he couldn’t see much, the shape of an empty bed was what his eyes were fixated on, he knew spencer enjoyed magic tricks. But he wasn’t that good, a small frown was forming on his brow, when he felt soft but sure hands wrap around his middle, his frown quickly turned into a smile, this is what he had waited for, the lithe body being pressed against him, the hardness of spencer’s erection resting against his back, Hotch couldn’t resist leaning back into the embrace “always check the doors sir, there could be a hidden threat” Spencer said with a hint of humor, remembering that Hotch always reminded Spencer of that on every case. Hotch almost chucked, it was becoming apparent that he liked cheeky smart mouthed Spencer as much as he enjoyed quiet and broody Spencer.

He felt spencer’s hands stroke down his back, as the young man rounded him and came into view standing in front of him hands hooked into the waistband of his boxers, eyes down, Aaron was beginning to realize he enjoyed submissive obedient Spencer the most. “look at me” it was a harsh tone and Aaron almost regretted it, until he saw spencer’s eyes, pupils blown, lips parted, shaking, looking at him waiting for orders, “what do you want Spencer” instead of answering Reid simply fell to his knees taking Hotch’s boxers with him “mmm...good boy” Hotch’s hand fell to Spencer’s soft brown curls and that pink tongue swiped up his hard cock, embarrassingly producing pre-cum which Spencer licked up eagerly, then took Hotch into his mouth, it took all of Hotch’s will power not to fuck his pretty face, but let Reid keep control, he looked down and watched as his cock thrust in and out of spencer’s mouth, fuck..

Haley had never looked or felt so good, as if spencer had heard the complement he looked up and caught Hotch’s eyes, Hotch almost came from the sight, Reid’s hair messed up from his pulling, his mouth wide and stretched over his cock, they didn’t break eyed contact as spencer took him further than Hotch thought possible, Spencer’s eyes watered and he gagged slightly as Hotch felt his throat muscles constrict around his cock, he was fucking the young man’s throat and spencer was not complaining one bit, in fact he may have been enjoying it more than Hotch, spencer was pumping his own cock to a quick orgasm the sight was enough to finish Hotch as he groaned and released into spencer’s well used throat, Spencer swallowed and smiled up at Hotch clearly pleased with himself. Hotch was about to ask where he had learned to do that... But his phone rang, he turned away from the flushed face to answer it.

“Hotchner…. Yes…… no…. now?... yes….. Okay…. Yes…… love you too…..bye”

“Spence I have to go, I want you to come back to work tomorrow” Hotch stayed quiet waiting for the young man’s response, Spencer looked at him seemingly turning back into Reid, quiet and broody, “no” Hotch’s legs almost crumbled, “look Spencer I know that this was inappropriate and I know that I am married, but I swear this wasn’t a mistake… something that feels like this couldn’t be a mistake….. And if you think I’m going to let you leave because of this then you are wrong…. If anything it’s me that should feel bad, but I don’t and I don’t want to go to work and not see you there, these last four days have been hell” Spencer smiled slightly at the little rant, he gently kissed Hotch and hugged his neck, “calm down sir.. I’m not going to be at work tomorrow because its Sunday, and I may enjoy my job but I don’t thing I am going to turn up on my day off, now it is quite late on a Saturday night, you should be with your wife” Hotch nodded and kissed Spencer and went to find his clothes..

Spencer smiled as he watched his now dressed all be it a little scruffy looking boss leave his apartment, Spencer climbed into the shower for the second time that night washing his own cum off his stomach making a mental note to clean his bedroom floor, Spencer did feel guilty as he thought of Hailey and Jack at home, but he let the water soothe him, he wasn’t sure what it was between his boss and him but Hotch was right it didn’t feel like a mistake, and it didn’t feel like a one-time thing.

* * *

 

 

Monday came far too early in spencer’s opinion, but he pulled himself from his bed and made coffee, there was one good thing about Monday, being at work and work meant Aaron.

Spencer finished his coffee and stepped into the shower washing himself quickly, Spencer was just stepping out to grab his towel when there was a knock on his door, causing him to lose his balance and slip, splitting his head open on the sink, the knocking continued as Spencer scrambled to his feet grabbing a towel and rushing to the door, cursing himself that he had been caught in a small towel yet again, Spencer was unlucky, he just about covered his body when he opened the door to a very bored looking Derek Morgan

“Look pretty boy I know it’s your first day back but” at this point Derek looked up at Spencer “shit kid what did you do?”

Spencer’s hand went to his head and saw blood “I… uh… erm…… slipped, I’m okay now…. The knocking and the wet” Derek didn’t take his eyes of the blood that was trickling down spencer’s face and neck. “Stay here, I’ll be back” Derek went into the bathroom looking for some sort cloth. He also wiped the little smear of blood off the sink, Derek found Spencer stood in his kitchen drinking, what he was guessing the second cup of coffee that morning, like everything was fine, the blood had mostly dried but it was down his chest now “Spence are you okay?” Spencer looked at his chest and tried the wipe the blood away which effectively smeared it across his body “oh yeah I’m fine, small cuts like this usually look worse than they are and mix that with the fact I was wet when it happened, did you know that stati-” Derek had moved to wipe at the blood off his head and his breathe was warm on his neck and it was making it hard for Spencer to concentrate “yeah your right, you seem okay, shit pretty boy, don’t scare me like that” Derek was smiling and wiping the blood of his chest “now go get clothes on and let’s get to work, were already late and boss man will not be happy”

* * *

 

 

When Spencer and Derek finally arrived at work at least 40 minutes late thanks to Derek’s painfully slow driving, trying not to knock or nudge Spencer, even though Spencer had assured him he was fine, he had insisted on the over sized Band-Aid, and two Tylenol, which Spencer was worried about taking, due to the addiction he was battling but he knew that two little pills weren’t going to override the pleasure Aaron could give him.

Spencer dropped his bag at his desk and followed Morgan into the conference room “sorry were late guys, pretty boy is a walking accident waiting to happen” Derek smiled and ruffled spencer’s hair being careful not to touch his patch up job,

“Spence what happened?” JJ asked as Emily moved to hug and fuss over him, Spencer sat down trying to shift focus off him,

“erm… I was in the shower, and Derek” Spencer felt the heat rising in his cheeks “well Derek helped…… and I hit my head” JJ and Emily were trying to hide their smiles and Derek was laughing

“easy there tiger, Going to give Garcia a heart attack”, and as if by magic Garcia popped up on the screen “damn right sugar, hope you took pictures” Gideon cleared his throat, just as Hotch forced his stern look

“Please…let’s focus. Garcia, what have you got for us” as the bubbly women was listing off names and facts, Hotch let his eyes wander over to Spencer who still had his head down and pink cheeks, whereas Derek was casually leaning back with a smile on his face and his arm over the back of Spencer’s chair, listening to what Garcia was saying, Hotch couldn’t help the stab of jealousy, he looked back to Garcia, he had no right to be hurting he had left Spencer to go home to his wife, but it did hurt, “that’s all I have at the moment sir, but I will work my magic and have more for the jet”

Hotch stood up, needing to leave the room, effectively leaving his genius again “ thanks Garcia, wheels up in 30” Spencer watched as Hotch left and walked to his office, he hadn’t even looked at spencer, and he felt disappointment and a twinge of sadness, he wanted to make it clear to Hotch what Derek’s involvement in his injury was….. Hotch didn’t even lift his head at the sound of the knock “come in”, he heard his door open and then close and nothing else. When he looked up he saw Spencer looking down at the floor, _mmm good boy_ , _not good enough though_.

Hotch walked over to the boy and reached around him to lock the door, which made Spencer gulp and shiver slightly, “so Spencer, you slipped in the shower” Spencer kept his head down “yes sir” Hotch pulled Spencer’s jacket off, _right and he just happened to be there holding out a towel_?

“Would you mind explaining why Derek was in the bathroom with you”, at this point Spencer was shaking, he desperately wanted to look up into Aarons eyes. Hotch didn’t give Spencer the option of answering instead he grabbed hold of the boys already forming hard on… _he’s already hard? Interesting_ , “Spencer?” Hotch was right in his ear “y-yes” Hotch unbuttoned Spencer’s pants

“who do you belong to?” Hotch wondered if it was normal to feel so possessive over the young genius, maybe he was coming on too strong, he didn’t want to push Spencer away, luckily for him spencer’s cock gave a little twitch.

“y-you, S-sir” Hotch’s hand traveled beneath the boxers and pulled Spencer out of his wrappings, Spencer practically moaned at the skin on skin contact “and this” stroking spencer’s cock a little too hard, making the skinny form tremble “who does this belong to?” Spencer was holding on to Aarons biceps afraid he may fall if he let go , “it’s yours all yours” _yeah and you need to remember that_ ,

Hotch pumped his fist faster and faster, whilst licking and sucking spencer’s neck, Hotch used his free hand to reach for the tissues on his desk knocking over the pot of pens which spilled across the floor, “Hotch, stop…. Sto- oh god Aaron, I’m gonna…… I’m cumming” Hotch just about caught spencer’s load in the tissue, _remember who does this for you, remember who makes you feel this good, fucking Morgan, touching what’s mine_.

Aaron fumbled with spencer’s clothing trying to put him back into a presentable state. Once Spencer came down from his high, he looked around to see Hotch standing in front of him he had lost his serious face and even had a small smile on his lips. Hotch kissed Spencer just a small quick kiss idly thinking that they had each received amazing orgasms but never once shared a real kiss, he reach around Spencer again and unlocked his door, then proceeded to pick up the pens,

Spencer crouched down to help “maybe I should be late more often” he teased, Hotch was about to aim a false glare at his young lover when his door opened Morgan, again, _always there aren’t you!_ “What happened here?” Hotch moved to behind his desk “just Spencer” as that seemed to work as an explanation, Spencer glared up at him. Morgan laughed “yeah, that happens, hey pretty boy, I’m heading to the air strip need a ride?” Reid stood up smoothing out his clothes and hair “yeah sure, Bye Hotch…. sir” and Reid left.

So that’s what it feels like when someone walks out on you after giving you all the pleasure, he felt even more guilty for leaving Spencer.

* * *

 


	3. Derek Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of Derek and Spence and jealous Aaron

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Morgan was asking for the 5th time since they had got in the car. Spencer had tried to tune out as he fiddled with the dials in the car, deciding on a station with quiet relaxing music, instead of Morgan’s usual station.

Reid was looking at his reflection in the little mirror in the sun visor when Morgan pulled up at the airstrip, he pulled the band aid off and winced a little at the pain.

“Aww no scar” Morgan teased “good job really wouldn’t want to mess up your pretty face”

Reid hadn’t decided whether he was being sarcastic as he left the car and grabbed his bag, there was a little flutter in his stomach that was hoping he wasn’t. He followed Morgan to the plane and shuffled into the seat near the window and closed his eyes

“oh no pretty boy, don’t do that” Spencer felt Morgan’s warm hand rest on his cheek trying to pull him into a sitting position and open his eyes, all Spencer wanted to do was nuzzle into the warmth and stay asleep “Shit, Reid…. Come on man” Spencer reluctantly opened his eyes and focused on Morgan, who appeared to be panicking “Reid you can’t fall asleep, you might have a concussion”

Spencer laughed a little as Morgan slid into the seat next to him “Derek, you do realize I am a trained FBI agent, who has been in worse situations than a bump on the head” Morgan nudges Spencer with his shoulder playfully

“yeah I know, I just care about you kid”, they were both smiling as the rest of the team climbed aboard the plane, Hotch and Emily took the seats across from the two smiling agents as Gideon sat on the couch with JJ.

The flight was the usual, discussing theories and trying to figure out the connection between the victims, Hotch had to study the file a little more closely than the others as he had been focused on Spencer during the briefing. Hotch gave the orders for Morgan and Emily to visit the families of the latest victim, whilst he and Gideon went to the last crime scene which thankfully was still tapped up and official looking, Reid and JJ headed to the police station, to start setting up and producing a basic profile.

“How did it go?” Gideon suddenly said whilst looking under the victims’ bed, Hotch looked at the man’s back completely confused “oh come on Hotch, I’ve known you for a very long time, that stoic, cold glare you have, may have the others fooled but not me, I know you went to see Spencer last week, I hope you told him how you felt. Those long brooding glances across the bull pen, are becoming increasingly hard to ignore, the fact you and Haley are having problems”

Gideon turned to look at his friend “so?” Gideon pressed for his answer, Hotch still looked confused “so what?” he asked casually,

Gideon pinched the bridge of his nose “did you tell him how you felt?”

Hotch considered just leaving the question floating in the air and walking away but after Gideon’s little inter-team profiling session he just couldn’t help himself “no I didn’t Gideon, but I think he got the message” and he turned to walk away “how? When?” he heard Gideon ask, “when he was on his knees swallowing my cum” he knew it was petty and he knew he shouldn’t have said it but it was nice to know he could still shock the older profiler.

When they returned to the station Morgan and Emily where talking with JJ and the chief of police in one room and Spencer was in another room off to the side, Hotch watched as his subordinates lovely but dangerous tongue licked across his lips, he was bent over the table looking down, probably coloring in a map of the local area, “I see the blowjob hasn’t hindered your broodiness” Gideon muttered as he went to join the team, Hotch glared at the man’s back then went to see how Spencer was doing…

It was just starting to get dark outside when Hotch stood, “come on guys we aren’t getting anywhere tonight, let’s go back to the hotel and regroup tomorrow” the team nodded and yawned as they stood, Spencer was in the corner of the room actually sat crossed legged on the filing cabinet flipping through all the old police reports that he had found, Hotch marveled at how normal it was to see the young agent sat up there with his miss matched socks and glasses, his hair falling around his face. Then there was Morgan blocking his view, talking to Spencer, making Spencer laugh, and slide off the cabinet.

Spencer not realizing how long he had been up there stretched, which lifted his shirt showing off a small part of his pale, toned, perfect stomach and that small strip of light hair that disappeared under his waistband. Morgan put his arm around Spencer shoulders, as if it was the most natural thing to do, his strong and daring hand gripping and stroking Spencer’s neck, and to Hotch’s discomfort Spencer was virtually purring at the touch. Once back at the hotel the team mumbled good nights and filled into their rooms, it was just a happy coincidence that Hotch and Spencer where sharing.

* * *

 

Hotch didn’t say anything to Spencer as they got ready for bed, he wore his boxers and a baggy grey top, and Spencer wore PJ bottoms that hung of his hips and nothing else.

That little strip of hair was teasing Hotch as the younger profiler walked around the room, turning, arms waving around, apparently the kid had been talking to Hotch about the case.

Hotch groaned and fell back into the bed he was sitting on, now the little infatuation was definitely affecting his work. Aaron felt the bed dip and a leg scrape gently across his cock, as Reid straddled him “am I boring you sir?” Spencer said as his lips touched Aarons neck and collar bone,

“Do you realize how distracting you are?” Hotch lifted Spencer easily and pushed him into the mattress underneath him, he used his legs to push his lover’s legs apart, gaining a moan. “You stand there, looking so fucking innocent” Spencer moaned at the words “you do know don’t you, you do it on purpose. You like all the attention you get, knowing people get hard watching you” Spencer was now grinding his hips into Hotch, Hotch moved down and licked around Spencer’s belly button, running a finger down that beautiful treasure trail

“please Hotch” Spencer whimpered, well he couldn’t say no to the boy, pulling the pants off and dropping them on the floor, he reached into his bag for the bottle of lube that he had brought with him and pumped a generous amount onto his fingers, Hotch pushed Spencer’s thighs even further apart smiling at the way spencer hips thrust into the air needing contact, “Relax, Spencer. Tell me what you want” Hotch used his middle finger to draw circles around Spencer’s tight entrance

“you, please. Aaron” Aaron slowly pushed his finger inside Spencer, _this is for Spencer…… not you, breathe, relax…… god it’s too much_ “Jesus so fucking tight Spence” the young man’s chest was flushed that beautiful pink color, he was biting his bottom lip and pushing back against Aarons finger

“more please, need, Aaron please” it was almost a sob, and the noise went straight to Aarons groin, he pushed in a second finger and Spencer arched and pushed himself back trying to fuck himself,

“you want more?” Spencer nodded and groaned as a third finger invaded his body “never felt so good….. Hotch…. Sir” the flush had moved down to his stomach and thin layer of sweat had coated the beautiful body, Hotch looked up to Spencer's face wanting to see those big brown eyes pleading, begging for more, but they were closed, he curved his fingers twisting until he found… Spencer screamed and his muscles clamped down on Hotch’s fingers and his hands grabbed at the sheets on the bed…. _Bingo_ , Hotch knew that hitting the young genius’ prostate would do the trick, but no, his eyes remained closed a smile on his face, Hotch made the move again and again, faster and faster.

He could feel the anger building he knew Spencer was close he didn’t care, as much as he enjoyed the groaning and panting and the odd “fuck” that fell from Spencer’s lips. His jealousy was consuming him. He removed his fingers and grabbed the younger man’s legs placing them on his shoulders and he almost bent the poor boy in half, he didn’t care he roughly forced two of his finger back inside him, this new angle meant he hit his prostate every time, Spencer's cock was leaking and he was crying with pleasure.

“who are you thinking about?” he didn’t have time to answer as the fingers withdrew and forced themselves back in hitting that wonderful spot “when you close your eyes, where do you go?” He felt his nipple being sucked licked and bitten; “you’re thinking about Morgan aren’t you?” this time spencer’s eyes flew open. Hotch growled and forced three fingers into the tight hole

“aren’t you?” it was too much for Spencer and he tightened around the fingers inside him and cum squirted from his cock, he was crying a shaking, the pleasure was too much and he barely registered the bed moving as Hotch got up, Hotch went to the bathroom washing the lube off his fingers feeling more than a little guilty, he pulled on some jogging pants and left the room where Spencer had practically passed out.


	4. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Moreid... cause they are really good together  
> Its kind of a filler chapter but its leading to Moreid smut

Hotch didn’t realize that he was walking to Gideon’s room until he was standing outside knocking at his door, surprised that Gideon was still awake, however what he wasn’t expecting was seeing him wrapped in a towel thankfully a lot bigger than the small material Spencer uses.

“I need a drink” he mumbled, Gideon just smiled and let him in

“want to tell me what’s going on, last I heard you and Spencer where more than happy”, Hotch was raiding the mini bar and opening his second mini bottle of scotch that night

“I need to go home, I need to see Haley, I can sort my marriage out” now he was opening the third bottle.

Gideon was starting to worry “what are you going to say to Spencer?” Hotch looked up at Gideon “yeah that’s the thing, I need you to tell him that I’ve gone home” Gideon just stared at the younger man. 

“you have to be joking, that kid doesn’t need any more pain or stress, the reason I gave him time off is because he needed to get away from all this, I see Spencer like my own child, he’s fragile, he needs affection….. Not neglect, what happens when I’m not here he’s going to need someone…. You!” Hotch looked up from his now fifth bottle of scotch feeling a little hazy “your leaving?”

Gideon just stared and nodded slightly “don’t hurt him, I’ll call you a cab, think about this Hotchner” and with that he pushed Hotch out the door and in the direction of the elevator.

* * *

 

Spencer woke up, still in a daze he felt warm and sore but in a good way, he had been thoroughly fucked into the mattress which is what he wanted, the dull but beautiful pain was an effective reminder that he was wanted, there was a small voice in Spencer’s head saying something wasn’t right but he pulled himself up and shuffled into the shower.

When he met everyone in the car park, happily receiving the coffee that Derek had got him, Gideon had told them all that Hotch had to rush home early, family business, everyone bought the excuse and went to the FBI SUVs.

“You okay kid?” Spencer turned to Morgan, “yeah, I was thinking if we find the killer today, we should all go out for a drink to celebrate” Morgan almost swerved off the road at the comment,  he had to press the breaks just to regain control of the car, “you serious Spence?”

Spencer just smiled…. it wasn’t seen as normal for him to want to go drinking never mind suggest it.

* * *

 

As it happened thanks to Spencer Reid‘s colored map and hand writing analysis, Morgan managed to tackle the killer and get him in to custody before five pm that day. That meant the whole team had time to relax before heading home.

Back at the hotel Spencer smiled to himself, wishing that Aaron was still here as he had packed some extra tight black jeans and a tight white shirt and black tie, Aaron would think he looked good, it was now half seven and Spencer was trying not to think about Aaron…. he forced his ear phones into his ears, the first thing that came on was closer by nine inch nails, seems almost too coincidental….. _You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you, Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I’ve got no soul to sell. Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_ ….. So much for not thinking about Aaron….

Spencer led on his bed remembering the night before, how domineering his boss had been, how good it felt to be so full. His hand traveling down his body, closing his eyes as the jeans caused a delicious friction against his hard on. Spencer popped the button on his jeans, lifting his hips to wiggle out of them, groaning as his fingers reached into the waistband of his boxers.

* * *

 

Morgan knew it was a long shot but he knocked Gideon’s door anyway making sure the older profiler didn't feel left out of the teams celebrations

“no I’m going to enjoy room service and a quiet night in, I need one” he insisted,

Morgan was smiling and backing away when Gideon called him back “wait, this is Hotch’s key will you drop it at spencer’s room”

Morgan took the key card and jogged down to Spencer’s room he knocked a few times but there was no answer, he figured just leaving the key on the table and telling Spencer down at the bar would be okay….. Surprisingly he found Spencer led on the bed, earphones blasting music, which was a strange but interesting sight, he was about to jump on the bed and shit the kid up. Thats when Spencer’s hand moved down his shirt stopping slightly at his nipple and then traveling further, Morgan should have said something or left but he couldn’t move, his eyes focused on the rather large bulge in Spencer’s pants, Morgan shifted on his feet, letting his eyes work their way back up the body….

The young genius looked good, really good, but then Reid always looked good, his face flushed and eyes closed. _shit_ …Morgan licked his lips and felt his pants getting a little tight, Spencer had now wiggled out of his pants, and was reaching into his boxers but stopped… _fuck pretty boy, don’t tease_.... his hands moved to his shirt, practically ripping the tie from his neck, making quick work of the buttons, his nails dug into his pale skin and scraped along his chest down to the light muscles of his stomach, Morgan almost groaned…. _Shit, kid you can take more than that_.... the bright red marks that appeared proved Morgans point, his boy liked it rough, hearing the moans and gasps, was enough for Morgan’s hand to drop to his own hard cock, he palmed his erection through his pants, before stopping himself…. _Fuck, what are you doing, leave_ …. _LEAVE!!!_... Morgan backed up and slipped out of the room, he decided calling Reid was the best idea.

* * *

 

“Mmm, hello” Reid couldn’t stop the little moan… “Hey kid, its Morgan, I didn’t wake you did I?”….. “Morgan?” sounded more like a moan than a question… “Oh Morgan, yeah I’m almost ready”, Spencer stood and pulled his pants back up and buttoned them quickly “yeah I’m at the door let me in” Spencer shuffled to the door, closing his phone and throwing it on the bed….

* * *

 

The kid opened the door, hair all messed up, pink cheeks, bright eyes, shirt open. Morgan wanted to grab the man and push him back into his previous position, “come in” …. _Don’t mind if I do_. Morgan plastered on his usual smirk, and squeezed past the beautiful genius. First Spencer fixed his buttons and tie and aimed to tame his hair into some form of presentable, he then patted his pockets clearly looking for something.. _Shit, could your pants be any tighter?_... it was as if he was teasing Morgan as he leaned across the bed to grab his phone. “I’m ready, let’s go”… Morgan was now definitely in need of that drink.


	5. Derek and Spencer (about time)

JJ and Emily had slinked off at around 12, using each other to stable themselves as they walked towards the elevators. Morgan shuffled to the loo and managed to look at himself in the mirror for a few minutes without swaying, which was Morgan’s indicator that he could handle a few more drinks.

When he got back to the bar Spencer was missing, which wasn’t a good sign, Morgan hoped he hadn’t left without saying bye. He ordered a gentleman jack on the rocks and sat down… scanning the bar he saw a few honeys and a few guys, the floor was full but not too busy and a quick sweep of the moving bodies he found what he was looking for, a pair of long legs, firm ass, swaying hips, chest showing after two girls had started stripping him. Morgan swallowed his drink, and went to rescue his friend,

“sorry ladies, this one is taken” the statement was met with awwws from the females and a quiet giggle from Spencer, “Jesus pretty boy, that was about to get X-rated” Spencer turned and wrapped his long arms around Morgan’s neck

“you jealous?” apparently Spencer wasn’t as drunk as Morgan thought, _good at least he can make his own decisions_ , Morgan leaned into the beautiful man’s ear “what would you say if I said yes?” Spencer turned in Morgan’s arms and ground his ass slowly into the hardening cock, “hmm I would probably say, take me upstairs and show my how jealous you can get”

and with that he grabbed Morgan’s arm and pulled him towards the elevators.

* * *

Once the doors closed around them Morgan sprang into action, grabbing the young man’s hips and pressing him into the mirror at the back of the elevator, spencer whimpered and pressed his groin forward begging for contact

“what should I do with you?” Derek whispered, Spencer made the move, pressing his soft lips against Morgan’s, moaning at the touch Morgan opened his mouth allowing access to the sweet tongue, he wrapped his fingers in the long hair and held Reid’s head in place… _well shit the boy could kiss…_ Morgan pulled back, when the doors opened grabbing Reid’s tie and pulling him towards the doors, Reid moved in for another kiss, this time pressing Morgan’s body into the corridor wall, almost knocking over one of the plants,

“shit kid” he managed to choke out before Spencer’s hand rubbed against his groin, “mmm….fuck me” Derek hissed,

Morgan was right where he wanted him. Spencer smiled and bit down on Morgan’s lip a bit too hard, producing a little blood, which he licked up, “Actually Derek… I want you to fuck me” and with that he sauntered over to his room, Morgan caught up to him, leaning into the young man back kissing his neck

“what’s taking so long genius?”, Spencer smiled and pointed to his key, “it’s not working”

Morgan gently moved the boy out of the way and pulled the key out and pushed it in again, he did this a couple of times until he got the green light “see pretty boy just have to get the right angle” Spencer pushed him into the room “yeah I’ll remember that in future”, Spencer shut the door behind him suddenly feeling a little nervous, he doesn’t initiate, he doesn’t flirt, and he doesn’t cheat…. _Shit Aaron_ he thought. He didn’t have time to think anymore as Morgan was lifting him and pressing him into the door, spencer’s legs wrapped around Morgan instinctively.

* * *

 

Spencer’s mind was racing, it had been ages since he had been kissed like this, he couldn’t even remember if Aaron had kissed him this way, Morgan’s mouth was on his neck biting and not gently, he grabbed the firm shoulders’, stroking down to the hard biceps, clearly spencer’s weight was nothing for Morgan to worry about, spencer groaned at the image of Morgan being able to control his body that way.

He shrieked as Morgan backed away from the door and carried him to the bed throwing him down easily, he looked up at Derek who was pulling his black shirt apart revealing, his much defined six pack and the tasty looking V shape that disappeared under the pants. Spencer ripped open his own shirt, and pulled off his tie, just as Derek’s shirt hit the floor.

he let his head hit the pillow as Morgan’s hands reach the button on his pants, and began tugging, evidently the sexy pants weren’t helping at this moment, the constant rubbing was heavenly though, and he arched his back. “oh no pretty boy, don’t start that yet”, Spencer lifted his hips and the pants finally left his body taking the boxers with them, he was now naked and lying under the gaze of Derek Morgan, and undoubtedly he liked what he saw.

Soon Derek was also naked a lying in between Spencer’s thighs, licking and sucking the soft skin, he moved up the body kissing and licking where he could, he groaned as his erection rubbed against spencer’s, the boys pretty eyes fluttered closed, “hey, how many fingers” he asked suddenly, Reid was too blissed out to understand what was going on “start with one I can handle three though”

Morgan chuckled, “no Reid open your eyes, how many fingers am I holding up” Spencer pushed himself up to his elbows and looked at Morgan kneeling between his legs “are you serious? two, depending on whether you would count your thumb as a finger then its three…. Why are you asking?” Morgan moved Spencer’s legs onto his shoulders “just making sure I wasn’t taking advantage” he grabbed the lube that was on the cabinet, and pumped it onto his fingers,

Spencer smiled up at him “is it still taking advantage, if I’ve wanted your cock inside me for two years?” Morgan licked his lips, and pushed a finger inside the boy, then another one, clearly the kid had been playing with himself. _God he’s already prepared, good don’t think I can wait for this_ ; Derek rolled the condom onto his cock as fast as he could, he could hear Spencer panting under him and his beautiful pale body rising and falling as his breathing sped up, he still had those scratches running down his chest and stomach.

* * *

 

Morgan pushed the tip of his erection into the whimpering boy…. “You okay, pretty boy?” all he got in response was a moan and a rapid head bob, he pushed further in, and Spencer hissed

“shit am I hurting you?” Spencer opened his eyes and nodded but when Morgan started to pull out of him, he let out a sob “no, don’t go… just give me a second”

Spencer moved his hips a little and relaxed letting pleasure over ride pain, after a few moments Spencer was pushing Derek further inside him “move please” and Derek did, pushing in meeting Spencer’s little thrusts each time, the tight, warm, channel was like heaven and Morgan wanted no more than to grip the young man’s hips and pound him into the mattress, “so tight. Spencer. You feel so good” Spencer moaned at the words pulling Morgan down for a kiss

“Derek, harder, please….. faster, so good, it’s so good, so full, please, please” Morgan wasn’t even sure what the young Doctor was asking for, but he grabbed the small hips hard enough to bruise, and picked up his pace, loving the feel of Spencer clamping down on his cock, he was like a coiled spring. He pulled Spencer up and held him at the small of his back, this angle was new to Spencer and he loved it,

“DEREK, there….. Keep going… please, please” Derek gasped when the tight hole tightened even further and he felt Spencer’s cum on his chest and stomach, Spencer had gone limp, with a smile on his face, unfocused eyes stared at Morgan, “please Morgan, cum for me” it was enough.. Morgan came inside the condom, making Spencer moan. They held that position for a few minutes until Morgan’s arms got tired and they fell onto the bed.

Morgan was about to pull out of Spencer when long legs trapped him, “just stay”, Morgan couldn’t say no, he did have to position himself so he didn’t crush the kid. And eventually after the panting had stopped and the breathing became even, they both fell asleep.

 

 


	6. Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan finally makes an appearance

Morgan woke at the sound of his cell ringing, and a mumbling genius. “Turn it off, ‘m sleeping”,

Morgan smiled and scrambled to the end of the bed looking for his pants, _where the fuck did I… finally_. “Morgan…..yeah, yeah I’ll call Reid… thanks JJ” Derek let his eyes wander back to the sleeping boy, long legs, now bare ass and smooth pale back, all the way up to the messy hair “hey kid we have to get to the air strip”

Morgan looked at his watch, three o’clock already, “we have one hour two tops”, he stood and headed for the bathroom, slipping into the shower, enjoying the warm water, quite pleased that he didn’t have a hangover when the glass door slid open and Reid walked in behind him. _Mmm morning pretty boy_ , Derek turned around “good morning” Spencer smiled and began kissing Morgan’s neck and shoulder, "technically its afternoon Derek", Spencer was quiet for a few moments but decided to speak up again, 

“Thanks for last night, just so you know, this doesn’t have to mean anything” Reid began washing Morgan’s chest massaging the muscles “I know that this job is stressful, and sometimes our bodies need a release” Morgan leaned his head back into the water

“Yeah sure kid”, Spencer got down on his knees, “so feeling stressed yet?”

Morgan looked down and ran his hand into Reid’s wet hair “increasingly”.

* * *

When they arrived back at the bureau it was seven pm Gideon went straight to Hotch's office to talk to the man who was hunched over his desk, JJ went to her office and Morgan, Reid and Emily settled at their desk in the bull pen,

Spencer was looking at his watch it was getting close to ten now, and he had already finished his paper work and some of Emily’s “hey if you guys are hungry, I know a pretty good Indian restaurant that’s open all night”,

Emily smiled at Spencer’s enthusiasm.. _Where does he get his energy, probably from all the sugar in his coffee…_ “sorry I can’t, I have a date”, at this Morgan turned his head and looked at his watch “you, have a date, with who?”, Emily simply looked up “my hot tub”, Morgan stared at her “well that sounds like a party”….. Emily scoffed “you’re so not invited”, Derek pretended to be hurt and lightly slapped his face at the rejection… Spencer smiled at the pair… then made his way to the car park and home.

* * *

A few days later the team were being called to New Orleans for their latest case, Spencer’s week hadn’t gone well, first Morgan was chatting about how hot a certain “honey” was that he had gone home with the night before… Spencer smiled as Emily gagged and stated that she felt sorry for the poor women.

Hotch had come over to his flat a few nights ago and told Spencer they had to stop what was going on, he had a family to think about.

So now Spencer had nothing to do in his spare time apart from stare at the half empty bottle of Dilaudid on the table. The news of New Orleans had cheered him up though; he knew that his old friend and flat mate Ethan lived there

As it turned out the case was quite interesting in a creepy jack the ripper copycat kind of way, and Spencer wished he could be more interested but he couldn’t force it, instead he grabbed a cab and text Ethan about meeting up.  _Meeting him in a back alley seems kind of strange…_ Reid thought.

Spencer smiled as Ethan almost bumped into him, “I’ve always been one step ahead of you” Ethan smiled and glanced over Reid’s body and Spencer did the same. He hadn’t seen Ethan in a long time but the playful banter and the glances were still there and he liked that, he also didn't fail to notice how hot Ethan was looking.

 

 

Once they arrived at the bar, Ethan ordered a drink for both himself and Reid, “Wanna tell me why you’re here?” he said as Reid just rejected the 4th call from work.

Reid looked up at him, big brown eyes and bottom lip being sucked into his delicious mouth, when he released it, it was a beautiful red colour,

“just wanted to see you man, I was in the area so I thought….” He trailed off.

Ethan kept quiet waiting for Spencer to gather his thoughts, “I slept with Der- Morgan” he finally met Ethan's eyes and started blushing, _still fucking innocent_ Ethan thought, “The hot guy you work with? Nice, you said you wanted him to destroy you. What’s the problem?”

Reid’s blush deepened. “Well… for starters its breaking like a thousand (exaggeration) FBI rules”,

Ethan rolled his eyes, “yeah what else?”, Spencer mumbled a response.

“What?” Ethan asked taking a sip of bourbon, “I also blew my boss”. At this Ethan started choking on his drink, shit maybe not so innocent, _mmm imagine him in the middle of two FBI agents, no focus, shit he’s talking to me…._ “… I mean he’s married so it’s not me that’s cheating right? I didn’t expect it to happen. I like them both you know, but Aaron has a family and Morgan's straight, well I though he was, but maybe he’s not. God I’m just like a horny teenager!”

Ethan smiled “Reid breathe, okay why don’t we go back to my apartment so we can chat about this?” next thing Spencer knew he was sat on Ethan’s couch with another glass of whiskey “so..” Ethan said “want to explain how this started, no need to skip the details” he added with a wink.

“I was given a couple of days of work for personal problems” Ethan nodded, it didn’t take a profiler to notice the withdrawal symptoms Spencer was showing, he allowed Reid to continue “my boss, Hotchner.. Aaron, came to see me and, I don’t know something was different, it seemed normal at first, but you know how he turn sme on” Ethan nodded, man with power… _Makes sense with Spencer being so submissive_.

“Well next thing I know I was on my knees giving him a blow job” Reid swallowed his whiskey in one and stood to get more.

“What happened next?” Ethan asked genuinely interested.

“His wife called and he went home, then we ended up on a case a few days later and he was so dominant with me, like really forced me down into the mattress, it was perfect. but he had family problems so he had to leave. That takes me to Morgan. We were in the bar after the case was over and I was letting my hair down, for once and Morgan started flirting with me, it was suppose to be innocent, you know he flirts with people all the time. But its never been like this,  we sort of ended up back in My hotel room… well you can imagine what happened” Ethan closed his eyes trying so hard not to imagine his beautiful Reid being pounded into the mattress, by two hot guys _._ When he opened his eyes Reid was staring at him obviously waiting for some input, some advice for his problem, Ethan was having a hard time focusing. 

“Shit Reid, you used to be so innocent, what happened" he laughed, "so what’s the problem got two men on the go, sounds hot if you ask me”

Spencer shook his head “no, they don’t want me anymore, maybe they just needed to get it out of their system”

Ethan looked at the man sat on his couch hair all tousled, red lips, pale skin slightly flushed from the alcohol, his chest rising and falling slowly, so fucking beautiful, “well their idiots” Ethan placed his hand on Spencer’s knee.

Spencer smiled and didn't make any move to push the hand away, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch. Ethan’s hand was slowly moving up and down his thigh, it was nice to be honest, soothing, “mmmmm Ethan, don’t stop”.

The movement faltered slightly, but Ethan whispered “lie down Spence”. Spencer shuffled to the side and moved down into a lying position, Ethan placed a knee between his legs and carried on stroking up his thighs slowly,

“I forgot hand good your hands are, suppose being a pianist you would need them” Ethan smiled at the compliment, and moved his hands to Spencer’s sweater vest, quickly unbuttoning it and the shirt, revealing the pale smooth stomach, Spencer gasped as the cool hands moved up and down his sides, Ethan's knee between his legs was rubbing slowly against his groin, _Spencer Reid what are you doing? Your ex? Really? Is that the best way to deal with your problem?_

“don’t stop, please” Ethan kissed up his body, his hand replacing the knee, rubbing Spencer's cock, which was getting harder by the second, when Ethan got to his collar bone and bit down hard, Spencer couldn't hold back a moan, “oh god, Ethan, missed you, this, so much”

Ethan was enjoying himself as much as Spencer, he was about to ask if they should move it to the bedroom, that was until the young agents phone rang.

“Ignore it” Ethan growled, as he licked a strip down Reid’s stomach,

“Cant” he mumbled, as he flipped open his phone “Hello……. What already?...... yeah, sorry my phone didn’t have reception… Shit” he looked down at Ethan his tongue dangerously close to his now hard cock. “No Morgan not you” Ethan smiled and swallowed Reid’s cock whole “ah Fuck…….Mmmmmm”, Spencer pushed weakly at Ethans head, not effectively stopping him at all “Morgan I gotta go, be there soon….. God Eth” he hit the end button. His hand found its way into Ethan’s hair, it was true he had missed it, Ethan was amazing, he didn’t even mind him thrusting his hips into his mouth.

* * *

 

Ethan loved the way Spencer lost all control, lifting his hips wildly, one of his hands holding his head down, the other hand pulling at his own hair, keeping it out of his eyes, _god he’s beautiful, could do this forever, tastes good too_ , Spencer let out a low moan and Ethan felt the thrusts get a little erratic, _cum for me Spence, fill my mouth_ and his ex didn’t disappoint, cumming down his throat and collapsing back on the sofa, his eyes glazed over, flushed, a small smile on his lips,

“so good” he murmured “Ethan come here” he pulled Ethan on top of him and kissed his forehead “I really want to stay, and do this again” he looked into Ethan's eyes “and lots more after that, but they need me at work”,

Ethan smiled “come to this club tonight” he handed him a small business card, Reid smiled and sorted himself out before heading to the door, “I really have missed you, come up to see me whenever Ethan”

* * *

 

“Morgan” Hotch said as he walked past him “where’s Reid? Tell him to meet us at this bar, and Morgan, go easy on him, he’s having a hard time at the moment”

Morgan smiled the best he could at Hotch, he knew exactly how hard Reid was having it, smirking to himself he tapped in speed dial 1 “Reid, you know we have already given the profile…. Yeah where have you been, I called…… it’s okay no one is mad….. Reid what are you doing? (he had a good idea with the noises and god it sounded hot)… yeah okay” when Reid hung up Morgan saw red, _who was this Eth? Eth? Ethan? Who the fuck is Ethan, What was he doing? Touching my Reid? My Spence_ …. Morgan thought back to one of the many conversations he had with Reid, _Ethan his ex from college?_ He couldn't remember the name, but Morgan hoped he was wrong.

He decided to text Reid the address of the bar not trusting his voice at that moment.

 

Later that evening the whole team where spread out around the bar, Reid had ended up paired with Morgan, Hotch was still avoiding him, but still staring when he thought Reid wasn't aware, Morgan made a coughing sound to gain Spencer's attention, “so where were you?”

Reid looked up “told you, I had no reception”

Morgan shook his head, “Any time you want to come up with a better answer, I’m standing right here”, Reid shifted uncomfortably, this is not the type of attention he enjoyed,

“Reid, whose Ethan?”

 

 

 


	7. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Reid get out of that awkward conversation with Morgan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler chapter but its is important to the story!!  
> Will be updating very soon!!!  
> 

Spencer’s whole world slowed down, he felt shaky and nauseous. _How could he explain that one to Morgan?_

Spencer realised that Morgan was still waiting for an answer; he did the only thing that he could think of doing and dragged Morgan down the nearest alley, his brain looking for options to get out of the awkward conversation that was going to come up eventually.

But the conversation didn’t need to come up, he probably wouldn’t see Ethan again for a while especially for sex of any kind, it was just a one night thing that he needed out of his system, he needed to keep Morgan’s mind occupied.

* * *

 

Morgan knew morally he should stop Reid, clearly something was going on with his boy, but with Reid pressing his body into his forcing him into the wall behind him, he was unable to react.

His brain short circuited.

Morgan gasped as Spencer’s slender and supple body ground against him, he was in heaven, its hard to believe how attractive Spencer was, and to know that the sweet innocent angel people saw around the office, was filthy in private, willing to get off in an alley way.

It was enough to get Morgan completely hard, he would never of thought about doing something like this at work, never mind in the middle of a case, especially with Spencer Reid, but he almost lost his breath with how good he was feeling, he lost it when he could feel Spencer getting hard against his hip, it was probably the hottest thing that had happened to him, but he needed to take control of the situation.

* * *

 

Morgan easily flipped the situation, pushing Spencer’s pliant body into the damp wall of the alley.

Spencer let out a small whine as Morgan sucked on the sensitive skin just below his ear, “like this pretty boy?” he rasped into his ear.

Spencer couldn’t reply he just pushed his hips forward hoping to get some friction on his painfully hard cock.

He heard Morgan Tut into his ear, signalling that he had done something wrong, Spencer wanted to be good, show Morgan that he could and would do anything he wanted, but he was so hot and hard it was hard to comprehend just what he had done wrong.

He whimpered as Morgan’s hand traveled down his body, stopping just above his waistband.

Spencer lifted his head, it felt heavier and foggy, but he managed to make eye contact and Morgan looked hungry, almost like a caged animal.

Reid idly wondered if this is how he looked when he goes home with the women that he picks up at bars.

Reid didn’t have time to let his thought ruin his mood, as Morgan was whispering into his ear, telling him all the filthy things he wanted to do with him.

* * *

 

Morgan loved Reid like this, his body shaking, his hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead and his big innocent eyes blown and unfocused.

He leaned closer to feel the slight tremors going through Reid’s body.

“Want to get you back to the hotel, I made sure you were bunking with me.” Morgan licked a strip from Reid’s collar bone up to his ear, taking the soft ear lobe between his teeth and tugging gently,

“god you’re so pretty baby, wanna see you cum all over yourself, with my fingers buried deep inside you”, feeling Spencer nod and whimper Morgan smirked _hhhmmmm got you now pretty boy……. Know exactly what you need, want him to beg for me, god he’s so hot_.

“You want that baby, need to feel your tight hole clenching around my fingers, get you ready for my cock. Think I could keep you cumming all night?” Morgan snaked his hand under Reid’s sweater vest and shirt.

“Think I could make you cum from just this?” he questioned as he clasped one of Spencer’s hard little nipples, having spencer buck into him harshly.

 _Could probably take him right here, bend him over or push him onto his knees_.

“Want my fingers know? Gonna be a good little slut for me? Gonna be good for me?” Spencer keened, he wanted to be good, he wanted Morgan to forget about everything but him.

* * *

 

Hotch was about to call it a night and tell his team to get some shut eye, when he heard shuffling coming from the nearest alley.

He immediately drew his gun, keeping it low and getting a closer view of the alley, he was about to call for back up when he realised what he was looking at.

His boy, his colleagues, his men, locked in some sort of passionate embrace, it was difficult to see exactly what was happening, but it sounded like they were both enjoying it.

Hotch walked away, he was unsure about what he was feeling.

Anger?

Jealousy?

Arousal?

He had to admit they looked good together Morgan’s strong body pushing down on Reid’s smaller frame.

He had always hated Morgan and Reid’s friendship, hated how close and comfortable they were with each other, but now that he had witnessed it, he couldn’t get the image out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long had to adult for a while,  
> But i am back and should be updating every week (maybe every two weeks),  
> Iam unsure at the moment what my end game is,  
> But i am enjoying writing it, so i think i will carry on with it.


	8. Getting Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Morgan and Reid getting serious?

Weeks passed far too quickly if you asked Morgan, before he knew it, it was coming up to his an Spencer’s one month anniversary, not that he would ever tell Spencer that he knew that.

He remembered exactly what Spence had said to him that first time, this was just a way to alleviate tension.

He looked over to Reid who seemed happy and excited to be spending the day doing paperwork. A lot had changed in a month, Spencer smiled a lot more and he had a sparkle in his eye. Derek liked to think he had something to do with that. Spencer had also put on a little weight, which Morgan definitely had something to do with, he was always making food for his little genius whenever he forgot to eat.

“Hey Morgan”, Derek looked up at Prentiss smiling at her, “Me and JJ are going out tonight, gonna ask penny too, Spencer’s busy though”,

Morgan laughed _of course he is, Friday night meant classic re-runs of Star-Trek on the sci-fi channel, his beautiful little nerd_.

“Sorry to disappoint but I have plans, if you know what I mean” he threw her a wink and she walked away grumbling about how boring he had become.

* * *

Spencer was just settling on his couch in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a bowl of pop-corn, he had his glasses on and his hair pulled into a loose bun. He would have to get is cut soon, but he enjoyed in long, gave Morgan something to grab hold of, he smiled at the memory.

Over the last few weeks Morgan had become quite dominant, it was such a natural progression and Spencer loved it, he thought being in a Dom/sub relationship would make him feel degraded or used, but it didn’t, he loved the look of yearning in Morgan’s eyes when he fell to his knees for him, he loved being on his knees for Morgan. He couldn't say how it happened, the idea of calling Morgan Sir whilst he exerted his power over him got him hot, it always helped to get him off faster, he knew Morgan would enjoy it too, he just didn't know how to bring it up to the older man.

Spencer leaned back on his couch and ran his hand down his body, he had to admit, he felt a lot nicer to the touch. Instead of feeling bone there was muscle and a slight podge on his tummy, its not even noticeable and Spencer wouldn’t know about it, if it wasn’t for Morgan sucking and nibbling it whenever he got the chance. Morgan surprisingly loved spending time between Spencer’s legs, sometimes he spent hours finding new areas to lick and bite.

Spencer whimpered at the memory and pulled his pants down past his growing erection. He hissed at first contact with his cock, if he was being honest he hated wanking, his hand didn’t feel right, the angle was always off or the pressure wasn’t right. But thinking about Morgan’s face between his legs a strong hand on his cock, while his tongue lapped at this sensitive hole, had Spencer thrusting into his own fist. He was frantic now he needed something more.

He brought his free hand up to his mouth and sucked on two of his fingers, once he deemed them wet enough he started circling his rim, he whimpered and threw his head back, just a little pressure against the tight ring had him cumming over his fist and stomach. Spencer was so lost in his own world of pleasure, that he didn’t realize that his apartment door had been unlocked and he wasn’t alone.

* * *

 

Morgan was sat in his car with his bag in his lap, he was nervous, he could tell. He had a knot in his stomach, he had never felt like this about anyone. They haven’t spoken about this at all, and yet here Morgan is sat outside Reid’s apartment on a Friday night, too scared to open the car door.

He unzipped that bag carefully and looked around to make sure no-one can see him, he laughs a little at himself, he probably looks extremely suspicious. He opens the bag to make sure he has everything he needs, he’s spent weeks researching and planning this, and now he’s too scared to go through with it.

He closes the bag and gets out of the car, he jogs up to Spencer’s apartment and lets himself in, its completely normal now as Spencer is usually too busy reading or playing chess with himself to realize that anyone was knocking on his door.

Morgan stands in the door way and places the bag on the floor by his feet, _well, well, well pretty boy…. Couldn’t wait to get your hands on yourself, not that I blame you._ Morgan smirks at Spencer’s heated body as he thrusts into his fist, just chasing his orgasm, he looked better that most of the pron Morgan had seen, and Reid didn't even have to try, his silky hair was falling out of its tie and it was extra curly where the sweat had touched it, his cheeks were a lovely pink color.

He quickly closed the door, no one else needed to see this boy like this. Morgan watched in a trance as Reid sucked on his fingers, he watched as that long finger just nudged gently against his tight little hole ripping a whine from Spencer’s throat. Next thing he knew Spencer was cumming over himself and falling against the couch, he was beautiful, mesmerizing, but he had also been touching himself, something that Morgan didn’t want him doing.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube, it said that it produced a tingling sensation. Maybe that’s what his boy needed right now, he placed the lube on the table and stood in front of his baby boy. He tried to ignore the drying cum on his chest, and the blob on his little tummy, he wanted to lean forward and lick it up. Spencer always tasted great, he never imagined sucking dick would be enjoyable, but having Spencer’s dick in his throat making the doctor moan and shake was almost as thrilling as his own orgasm.

Spencer sat up, once he realised he wasn’t alone “Derek?”

Morgan smirked “Hey baby, want to tell me what you’ve been doing?”

Reid turned a delicious red color and opened his mouth to speak, but Morgan interrupted him “because I remember telling you, I’m the only person who gets to make you cum”.

Morgan crouched in front of Spencer and the younger man followed his movements with his eyes as he swallowed, Morgan ran his finger up Spencer’s hardening dick, “This means you’ll have to cum again, from my fingers would you like that baby?”

Spencer nodded his head harshly “Yes, yes please”.

Morgan felt behind him for the lube and coated two of his fingers “Gonna make you feel really good pretty boy, after you cum I’m going to use my tongue to clean you up. Then I’m going to fuck you with it, lick you out, love it when you cum from just having my tongue inside you”.

* * *

 

Spencer’s head was getting fuzzy, Morgan was good at doing that, having Morgan on his knees in front of him, a submissive position but still in complete control had him taking deeper breaths and making his thighs shake.

Morgan ran both hands up his shaking legs, attempting to calm him or soothe him, it had the opposite effect, just the feel of Morgans hands on him had him panting.

“do you want that Reid?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is going to go towards BDSM, some dom/ Sub talk, maybe some kinky stuff happening, if you don't want that you will have to let me know, cause i already know myself whats in Morgans bag so....


	9. Morgan's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finds out whats in Morgans bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan calls Reid baby a lot in this chapter, im not sorry because its really cute.

Morgan gently pushed Reid’s body down on to the couch and pulled his sweatpants completely off, he climbed on top of him and spread his deliciously long legs, placing his jean covered thigh against Spencer’s dick.

He slowly licked up Spencer’s cum whilst rubbing two of his fingers against his tight muscle.

He always loved the way Reid gasped but easily let him slide a slicked up finger into him, Morgan could feel how hard Spencer was but he completely avoided his dick, wanting Spencer to come from just his fingers.

But Spencer had other plans, reaching a hand down, to stroke himself.

Morgan had to fight back the growl, he wanted to give Spencer pleasure and his brain had gone into full alpha mode and all he could see was Spencer telling him Morgan’s not enough to please him.

Morgan retracted his finger that was rubbing circles into his prostate.

“Up” was all he said.

Reid looked up to him with unfocused eyes, but when Morgan raised an eyebrow he was quick to comply.

He stood on shaky legs and waited for further instructions “On the bed, face down”, Spencer in a breath and turned to walk away, Morgan sent a harsh slap to his ass, enjoying the way the pale flesh turned red so easily.

He watched Reid scamper off and smiled to himself, he didn’t understand how he got so lucky.

Morgan ran his hands over his face, praying for his very noticeable boner to go down, that when he noticed the excess lube and Spencer’s cum on his thigh, _fuck that’s so hot_ normally he would be annoyed at ruining a pair of designer jeans, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was like Spencer was marking him, he wanted Spencer to mark him, he loved it when the usually shy and nervous doctor climbed into his lap and started ducking on his neck and not just because it usually ended with him sucking something else.

He loved having something that warned people off like a big sign saying ‘Back off, I’m Spencer’s’. Morgan stood and quickly removed his pants and shirt, he was overdressed anyway, he grabbed his bag and made his way to Spencer’s room.

* * *

 

Spencer was breathing deeply, trying to calm his heart rate so he could listen for Morgan.

When he heard soft footsteps he started getting giddy again, the anticipation wasn’t helping.

He twitched slightly when Morgan’s warm rough hand ran over his ass “So pretty like this Spence”. Spencer preened; he wanted to be pretty for Morgan.

He bit his lip as Morgan started spreading his cheeks “Remember what I said Spence, gonna cum from just my tongue, I don’t want you to move or I will have to tie you up”, he received another slap on his ass.

“Okay Spence?”, Spencer’s mind was swimming , he’s never been so turned on.

Another slap “Spencer answer me”, Spencer’s cock was leaking pre-cum, his silence earned him another slap, more of a smack this time,

“Spencer I’m going to ask you one more time”.

He couldn’t reply his head was already feeling floaty and he was all warm, the only thing grounding him was his painfully hard cock.

He shifted his hips against the bed, just wanting some friction.

Morgan growled and sent one last hard spank to Spencer’s ass, making him moan. “Going to have to tie you up now baby” Spencer whimpered, “None of that baby, I told you this was going to happen didn’t i?”.

Spencer nodded, “Can you used your words for me baby? Can you answer me?”.

Spencer took a few second to process what Derek had said to him.

“Yes Sir”

* * *

 

Morgan flipped Reid over, and starred down at his boy, he was flushed and looked painfully hard, he wrapped his hand around Spencer’s dick.

“Wanted to lick you out baby, get my tongue on your sweet little hole, get you all wet”.

Spencer was almost sobbing, so Morgan removed his hand and stood to get his bag.

“But you moved didn’t you, what did I say would happen if you moved baby?”.

Spencer was staring at the bag in Morgan’s hand, it was just a plain black gym bag, but it had Spencer’s imagination running wild.

Reid cleared his throat. “Tie me up, Sir”.

Morgan smiled and started looking through his bag, he pulled out two silk ties.

“Gonna use these first, its suppose to be good for couples to use something soft when they are just starting out”.

Spencer just stared at the ties as Morgan draped one up his leg and across his thigh, he flicked his eyes to Morgan and got a smile in return

“Hold on to the headboard”, Spencer complied without any complaints “Good boy”, Spencer’s eyes fluttered shut at the praise and Morgan chuckled.

“You ready baby? Gonna let me tie you to the bed?” Spencer sighed out completely relaxing, it was nice giving Morgan control, it was nice not thinking and just trusting.

“Yes Sir”.

Morgan ran the silk up Spencer’s dick and marveled at the way his tummy muscles clenched as he tried to stay still, _God he’s so good, look at him_ “Such a good boy, keeping still for me”.

He crawled over Spencer’s body and placed the tie on his chest “Your certain you want this? I want you to feel good baby”.

Spencer opened his eyes, those big beautiful eyes, he could see nothing but trust and lust.

“Please Sir”

_So pretty when he begs, want him over my knee_

“Good boy, so polite baby”.

He made quick work of the ties, making sure they were secure but not too tight.

“Christ, you look so good like this”, he ran his hand down Spencer’s chest to his nipples.

“Wanna add something, you trust me?”

“Yes, Yes, please Sir, please”.

Morgan reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of leather, with a buckle and small ball. He was scared to look up in case there was anger or disgust in Spencer’s eyes, but there he was wide eyes, hands tied, mouth open waiting.

_Fuck, Maybe I should forget the gag and just fuck his throat_

“Good boy”, he fastened the gag and just looked at his boy, he wasn’t going to do anything while Spencer was in this position.

With hands tied and mouth full, Spencer couldn’t communicate properly and he didn’t want to hurt his baby.

"I'm gonna get you off quickly, okay baby?". Spencer nodded "When you cum, gonna clean you up then your gonna stay here, until i think you've leaned your lesson".

Spencer looked adorably confused "You moved didn't you baby, wanted more than what i was giving and that was naughty", Spencer closed his eyes and nodded, "Good boy, gonna take your punishment?" Spencer nodded again and stayed still as Morgans hand glided easily over his cock, thanks to the lube. 

Spencer led still as Morgan reached down to finger his hole, he pushed in with no resistance this time and aimed straight for that spot that usually has Spencer delirious.

* * *

Spencer tried to moan, tell Morgan how good it was, but all that came out was a gargling sound around the gag. Spencer felt a trail of spit down his chin, he was mortified, until Morgan licked it up and kissed his cheek "So good baby".

Spencer was so high, it felt like his heart had stopped, he head was starting to get that fuzzy feeling again, "Imagine my dick so deep inside you, forcing the cum out of your perfect dick, want that baby? i want you to ride me later, cum all over yourself while your bouncing on my lap, will look so good, pretty boy".

Spencer screwed his eye shut _its so good, too good... always want to be good for Morgan_ "Gonna cum for me baby"

Spencer nodded and clamped down on Morgans finger "That's it baby, Such a good boy for me, my good boy, such a slut for me". That was it for Spencer his brain cut out as he came, he could vaguely hear Morgan praising him. But he was floating, he was too high, he didn't think he was coming back down, he never wanted to come back down. He felt Morgan take his gag out and he made a sobbing sound.

He couldn't open his eyes, even as he felt Morgan untie his wrists and hug him close. He just buried himself into Morgans neck and sniffled.

* * *

Morgan rubbed up and down Spencer's back, until his breathing calmed down.

"Your perfect baby, my good boy, will you come back baby, we need to talk about this".

Spencer snuggled even closer "M' warm, comfy". Morgan smiled at the gorgeous boy, he looked like a little kitten.

"I'm comfy too baby but i wanna talk to my little kitten", Spencer giggled and attempted to sit up, then he heard knocking on his front door. "Relax pretty boy, I'll get it, Probably Doris from next door lost her cat again", Spencer hummed a confirmation before curling himself back into his pillow.

Morgan chuckled and slowly got out of bed closing the door silently behind him, he grabbed Spencer's joggers from the living room, correction his joggers. He smiled wide at that, his little genius wearing his clothes. His smile fell when he answered the door.

"Boss? Erm Sir, i was just erm... " Hotch silenced him with a raise of his hand.

"I know Morgan, I've known for a while", he walked into the flat and sat down on the worn out arm chair, he looked towards Spencer's closed bedroom door "Trust me, i understand"

Morgan raised an eyebrow "Really? you? and Reid? Aren't you straight?"

"Aren't you?" Hotch challenged. "Look Morgan im not going to tell anyone, and i wont jeopardize your job, Spencer's either. You have every right to show me the door and I will not think any different of you or Spence. But i think you should ask Spence before you thrown me out"

Morgan raised his eyebrow again "What do you want Hotch?".

Hotch looked towards Spencer's door then back at Morgan, his eyes raked down the perfectly toned body complete with tattoos. _So different from Spencer's. Spence is so innocent. So tiny compared to Morgan, will look so good together, rubbing against each other, watching Spencer’s face screw up in pleasure._

"Let me watch" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hotch is back, are most people okay with this heading towards a triad?


	10. Our Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets what he needs from both Morgan and Hotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long :(  
> But i suppose this is the chapter that people have been waiting for :)

Hotch waited for Morgan to respond, he didn’t know whether he would be shocked, angry or upset. Hotch knew deep down it was a stupid request. If spencer was his he probably wouldn’t want to share those private moments with Morgan.

Deep down he knows he’s not a challenge to Morgan, sitting across from him is just putting everything into perspective, may be he was an idiot for coming here. He could practically feel the power coming off Morgan, they weren’t in the field now and it was very clear Morgan was in charge of the situation.

“Why?”

Was the only response he got, he felt his heart speed up, _That’s not a no._

“I saw you, in New Orleans”, Hotch pauses to gauge Morgan’s reaction, receiving nothing from the man he continued “You were in the alley, you had him pressed to the wall”. Morgan raised an eyebrow and Hotch was quick to backtrack “I didn’t mean to intrude, its just”, Hotch trailed off.

“Its just what Aaron?”

Hotch looked up to meet Morgan’s gaze, “It was fucking hot, okay?”

Morgan smirked and moved to lean forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. Hotch swallowed, surprising himself at how much Morgan could affect him.

“Look Derek, I know this is crazy, go and get Spencer, I think he should be here”

Morgan didn’t respond, but he did get up and head for Spencer’s room.  

* * *

Morgan closed Spencer’s door as quietly as possible, he smiled at his baby, who was still asleep with a soft smile on his face. _Your perfect, so perfect_

Morgan went over to his bag and pulled out some wet wipes, he climbed on the bed next to Spencer and stroked his fringe back “Hey baby”, he wiped Spencer’s face to cool him down, “We have a guest”. Morgan moved down to Spencer’s body, removing any traces of cum. “Hotch is here”

At that Spencer shot up “What? Why? Does he?”

Morgan nodded and Spencer bit his lip, “I’m sorry Derek”

Morgan held Spencer’s face in his hands, “Hey, its not your fault” _God I think I love you_ “I promise you, its not going to change anything”. Spencer pushed into Morgan’s body and held on tight as Morgan stroked his hair.

“Come on baby, we need to talk” Spence scrambled off the bed, and Morgan took a moment to appreciate how gorgeous he is. “Spence come here”, Reid went to Morgan straight away and allowed the older man to pull him close.

Morgan grabbed the back of Spencer’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, Morgan loved kissing Reid and he would never get tired of it, leaving the young doctor blushing and dazed.

“Now put some pants on and meet me out there”, Morgan left Spencer to get dressed as he made his way back to Hotch.

* * *

 

Spencer pulled on a pair of tight black boxers and left it at that _Maybe distract Hotch enough to not get him and Morgan fired._ He closed his door behind himself and took a deep breath.

He made his way to the couch, loving the fact both men stared blatantly at him, he watched their eyes get darker, both men wanting him gave him a thrill, he had never had this much attention.

“Reid” was all Hotch said.

“Yes sir” Spencer squeaked out before Morgan grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his lap.

“Don’t forget your mine”.

Spencer shivered, “I’m yours, just want to get on Hotch’s good side”.

Morgan gripped his hips tighter “wanted to use your sweet little body? Show off what’s mine to another man? Get him all worked up, wishing he could touch you?”, Spencer blushed and nodded slightly “Well lucky for you that’s what Hotch wants”, Spencer looked over to Hotch, judging by the bulge in his pants, it was definitely what he wanted.

Morgan lifted Spencer easily and placed him down on the couch, crawling over him and placing a thigh between his legs, “Keep your attention on me. Gonna show Hotch how good you are for me? My good boy yeah?”.

Spencer nodded eagerly “Yeah, please Sir”.

Morgan turned to Hotch “Looks like its on”.

* * *

“Where?” Hotch asked not bothering to hide how eager he was.

“Bedroom” Morgan decided for them, pulling Spencer up and taking him to his room, Hotch followed behind happily. Once they entered the room Morgan went straight for the bed getting comfy against the headboard, Spencer realised Morgan was giving him some control, and that made him nervous.

After receiving a wink from Morgan he sprang into action, grabbing Hotch’s tie and pulling him into a kiss, the kiss didn’t last long but it was more than enough to have Hotch hooked, he was like an addict and he always needed more of Spencer, he pushed forward hoping to recapture the lips, but Spencer stopped him and pushed him down into the comfy arm chair he kept in his room.

* * *

Morgan watched silently as Reid climbed into Hotch's lap, he had to admit Spence looked good in those tight little boxers balanced on his boss’s thighs.

Hotch looked good still in his work suit. _Looks like he’s ready to take care of business_. Hotch had managed to look like Spencer’s Dom without even trying, he could see his boss’s eyes glinting, looking up at Spencer like he was a personal gift from god, and Morgan could understand, Spencer was a gift from god and the kid didn’t ever know it.

* * *

Spencer slowly undid Hotch’s tie and moved to breathe into his ear, “You want to watch me being fuck? Riding Morgan’s cock? Your filthy Sir”.

Hotch growled but resisted the urge to grab the boys hips and keep him balancing on his hard cock.

Spencer smirked, actually smirked and Hotch had trouble breathing, “Your not allowed to touch are you. Your going to sit there and watch Sir. Don’t even touch yourself”. With that Spencer climbed off the mans lap and turned to face Morgan who had his own signature smirk on his face.

“Come here pretty boy”.

Spencer moved to straddle Morgan’s lap, “You’re a little tease aren’t you baby. Got Hotch hard”. Spencer turned to look at Hotch , he looked good, dark eyes and tight pants, not touching himself like Spencer had told him.

Morgan smacked Spencer’s ass, which had the boy moaning and arching into him. Morgan smirked at Hotch over Spencer shoulder, he actually liked the reaction Spencer was pulling from the older man, he wanted to show Spencer off, show Hotch how good his boy could be.

Morgan pushed his hands into Reid’s boxers and gripped his tight ass, “You gonna show Hotch how good you are? My good boy, yeah?”.

Spencer nodded and pushed his ass back into Morgan’s hands. “Want you to play with your nipples for me. Can you do that pretty boy?”.

Spencer couldn’t stop the shine that fell from his lips as he rolled his nipples between his thumb and pointer finger. “Look so pretty like this, working yourself up”, _he’s so hot, look at his hard little nipples, wanna suck them, mark him up._ “Do you want me fingers baby?”. Morgan could see Hotch shifting in his seat, he lowered his face to Spencer chest and licked one of his nipples, “Getting Hotch worked up too, think he wants to see your legs spread for me”.

Reid scrambled up and pulled his boxers off before lying back on the bed face down, giving both men a perfect view of his ass. Morgan pushed himself up on to his knees and ran his hand up Spencer’s body, Starting at his delicious thighs, Morgan wanted to bite every inch make him sensitive, make him feel who he belonged to every time his thighs touched. He moved up over his ass, up the line of his back and in between his shoulder blades, he grabbed Spencer’s hair and pulled his head back, “Didn’t tell you to do that, did I baby? Thought you were my good boy?”.

Spencer tried to nod, but it only caused Morgan’s hand to pull at his hair more, sending a shiver through his body, “Please, please, I’m sorry, please sir, wanna be good for you”.

Morgan smiled at his baby, “good boy, now up on your knees”. Spencer pushed himself up and blushed at how hard his cock was, “You’re so perfect baby”, Spencer smiled at the compliment, but his brow furrowed when Morgan got off the bed and went over to Hotch, that wasn’t right, he was supposed to have their attention. He stayed silent as Morgan whispered something in Hotch’s ear that had both men laughing. Spencer frowned, he didn’t like feeling left out, and he was about to tell both of the men, but then Morgan pulled Hotch into a kiss which the older man happily participated in.

It was probably the hottest thing Spencer had ever seen, neither man was backing down, with no submissive partner the kiss was rough, it was like watching two alphas battle for dominance, and Spencer wanted to be the bitch that was the prize. He watched as Morgan reached his hand down Hotch’s body, down to his hard cock, he watched as Hotch pushed his hips into Morgan’s hand and gripped his biceps.

“Please”

First Spencer thought it was Hotch whimpering, but when both men stopped to stare at him, both having that playful smirk on their face, Spencer whimpered again,

“Please”

Morgan was the first to move, brushing Reid’s hair back off his face “What do you want baby?”, Spencer was whimpering and shaking slightly.

“Both please”.

Morgan motioned for Hotch to come over and sit on the other side of Spencer, sandwiching him in. “You want both of us baby? I don’t know if you deserve that. What do you think Hotch?”.

Hotch was surprised Morgan was asking his opinion, he found it hard to drag his eyes away from Spencer trembling body, “I don’t know Morgan, do you think he’s been good enough?”.

Spencer mewled, the thought of both men controlling him made his cock twitch and breath hitch, “Please Aaron”, Spencer begged, which earned him a smack on the ass from Morgan.

“Sound so pretty when you beg baby, but that’s not being good is it?”, Spencer nodded, but then quickly shook his head, he was feeling the pressure of have two pairs of eyes on him and the hazy feeling was kicking in.

“Gonna be good for us baby?”

“Yes Sir”

Morgan and Hotch smiled at each other, Spencer was such a good boy, Morgan noticed his eyes were clouding over, “Gotta stay with us baby, wanna see your beautiful eyes when you cum all over the bed, like a horny teenager”. Spencer was trying to come back, but his head was filled with the images of all the things Derek and Aaron could do with him.

He focused on breathing and the fact that he needed to be good for both men tonight, “I’m good, I’m here, I promise Sir”.

* * *

“Fuck that’s so hot” Hotch mumbled, he was in awe at how much control Morgan had over Spencer, Spencer was so naturally submissive, it was beautiful to watch.

“Yeah? Gonna let Hotch lick you open while you suck my dick?” Morgan suggested so casually, the only indication that he was affected at all by the situation was his dark, hungry eyes and rather large bulge.

Hotch was sort of proud of the younger men, Hotch was ready for cumming in his pants.

“Please, please sir, want his mouth”

Morgan hushed Spencer, rubbing his hand down his sweaty back, “Not up to me baby”.

Spencer blinked his sweet angelic eyes up to Hotch. Morgan knew what Spencer was doing, when he looks so innocent, no one could say no to him, not that Hotch ever would, “Please Hotch”.

Hotch was a little disgruntled that Spencer didn’t call him sir too, “What do you want Spencer?”

“Need you to lick me please, I’m too hot, I’m burning, need you please, I’m good, so good”.

“You are good, but I need you to be more specific sweetheart”.

Spencer’s cock was throbbing, he felt like crying, he didn’t understand why Hotch was teasing him, “Fuck me, please Hotch, want you to fuck me with your tongue, get me wet, want to cum with your mouth on me, please, I’ve been good”. Spencer was practically squirming.

“That’s more like it”, Hotch leaned down and kissed Spencer’s cheek, leaning into his ear to whisper “I’m going to get you so wet, eat you out till your writhing and gasping around Derek’s cock, Do you want that? Have you dripping like a bitch in heat?”.

Spencer chocked back a sob, “Yes! Yes! I’m Your bitch. I’m yours, please Hotch”. Hotch got off the bed and pulled his tie off that Spencer had left hanging openotHotcHh. Spencer lowered his body to the bed, almost presenting himself.

Hotch sank to his knees, grateful that Spencer’s low bed brought him within licking distance of Spencer’s hole. Hotch gently spread Reid’s cheeks, he’s never really found oral hot, he spent a lot of time watching porn of some twink getting his ass eaten, but he could never understand what was in it for the top.

But now he had Spencer’s little hole in his face already slightly wet with lube, he’s never wanted anything more than to burry his face into Spencer and never come up for air. Morgan was whispering something into Spencer’s ear that made his hole flutter and clench, begging for attention.

Hotch wasn’t completely sure of what he was doing, so he started the same way he would with a women, one broad lick taking away all the lube that was still there. He was surprised Spencer’s hole was clenching so much from one lick, he watched the muscle jumping, clearly Spencer wanted Hotch’s tongue deep inside him, the thought spurred him on.

He moved forward again giving the hole faster and rougher licks, his tongue catching the rim every time, _Would be so easy to push my tongue in, just eat him, make him cum over and over, wish he could cum like this, all over my face, while I tongue him all night._ Hotch was so lost in his thought, he didn’t realize that Spencer’s moans had stopped.

He looked up from his delicious meal to see Morgan guiding his cock down Spencer’s throat, clearly it was something they’ve had practice at, as Spencer didn’t flinch or choke just hummed happily, like it was something he needed.

“He likes to be filled up” Morgan stated “don’t you baby?”

Hotch watched as Spencer tried to nod but only succeeded in pushing Morgan further down his throat, Morgan reached a hand up to run against Reid’s throat across his Adams apple that was bobbing obscenely around Morgan’s cock.

“Can feel my Dick in your throat pretty boy, feels so good, gonna have me cumming”, Spencer doubled his efforts at the promise of Morgan’s cum. With the excitement he pushed his ass back on to Hotch’s face, and Hotch definitely got the message.

Hotch lapped at Spencer’s hole until the young doctor was grinding back trying to fuck against his face, Hotch pulled back and reached for the open bottle of lube on the bedside table “S’that for” Morgan grunted out.

“Want him dripping”

“Fuck” Morgan gripped Spencer’s head as he spilled down his throat, Spencer hummed and swallowed everything Morgan gave him.

Hotch smirked “Like that idea then?” Morgan tucked himself back into his boxers and moved round to watch Hotch, he held the back of his neck and pulled his boss up for a kiss “Your quite hot you know” he told his boss, pleased he got a gentle blush in return.

“Want to watch you fuck our boy with your tongue”.

“Our boy” Hotch asked,

“If both of you are okay with that” Morgan questioned.

Hotch nodded “Yeah, yeah, I am. Spence?”

Spencer groaned “Yes, just please fuck me, please, it hurts”

Hotch and Morgan smiled at each other “aw sorry baby, have we been neglecting you?”, Morgan said as he pushed two fingers into the whimpering boy. “Hotch go to my bag, get the vibrator” Spencer sobbed when Morgan pulled his fingers out, he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he fell into the bad, wincing as his cock made contact with the cold sheets.

“Turn over baby, lay against the pillows, not gonna tie you up this time. But next time gonna show Hotch how good you look spread out for us, yeah?”. Spencer nodded ad pulled his knees up to reveal his glistening hole, he spread his cheeks for the men as Hotch emerged with the purple toy.

“Purple?”

“Favorite color” Morgan and Spencer stated at the same time, then Spencer blushed.

“So which one is going to fuck me?” only Spencer could still manage to sound innocent while asking that.

“oh no pretty boy, we are gonna watch you fuck your pretty little hole, until you cum over yourself, and then your gonna let Hotch cum all over your perfect face, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah” he agreed, making grabbing motions for the toy.

* * *

Both men stood at the end of the bed and watched as Spencer slowly pushed the toy inside himself, Morgan moved behind Hotch and started undoing his shirt, his boss was far too overdressed. “He looks good doesn’t he, fucking himself on that toy, wishing it was your dick he was riding”.

Spencer had his head flung back and his hand was pushing the toy at a dangerous pace, faster than any humans hips could go, Hotch grunted an affirmative sound to Morgan as he reached for his own pants, pushing them down, his hand finally on his cock, felt better than anything he could describe, well he would imagine Spencer tight hole pulling his cock inside would feel better but he would wait, he was too worked up to last long enough to please Spence, and he wanted to please him all night.

Morgan removed Hotch’s shirt and reached down his body to his dick “want you to fuck my throat at some point, look so good in a suit at work, might even let you fuck me”.

Hotch and Spencer moaned at the same time.

“Close” Spencer whined.

Morgan stepped back to watch as Hotch moved closer to his boy, their boy, he watched as Spencer looked up to Hotch with pleading eyes “I’m gonna cum, need it”.

Hotch was stroking himself to a quick climax “Turn it on”, Spencer hesitated, he was already feeling sensitive “Now Reid”, Spencer nodded and pressed the small button that sent waves of pleasure through his body.

Hotch pushed Spencer back, so he was flat against the bed, giving Hotch the perfect view to finish his wank. He sped his left hand up as his right hand moved down to the toy. Spencer’s eyes rolled back as Hotch pressed the head of the toy against Reid’s prostate, Morgan moved forward to circle his hand loosely around the head of Spencer’s dick.

“Cum for us” Morgan growled, and Spencer did, he clenched around the toy and felt his thighs shake as his cum shot up his stomach. Hotch groaned as he started cumming over the flushed and sweaty face, Spencer opened his mouth trying the catch Hotch’s cum.

“Fuck you’re perfect Spencer”,

“You are” Morgan agreed.

Spencer smiled up at them looking slightly dazed, they both settled down next to each other, trying to stabilize their breathing. “we should shower” Spencer giggled as Morgan wiped Hotch’s cum off his cheeks and fed it to him.

“we should talk about this” Hotch said.

“mhm, Tomorrow though” Spencer said yawning and attempting to cuddle into both men at the same time.

“We have a couple of days before we have to be back at work” Morgan agreed “Plenty of time”

After a small amount of shuffling they managed to find a comfortable position, with Spencer curled into Hotch’s back and Morgan curled round Spencer, keeping the boy safe in the middle, not that there were any threats but just in case.

Hotch and Morgan where just drifting off, when Spencer’s sweet innocent voice spoke up.

“Does this mean we can fuck on Hotch’s desk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making a sequel, but im not sure.  
> I may do a completely different story with a different plot.


	11. Authors note!!

Hey guys,

just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna have some free time to write some more fics, I don't really have any idea yet so if you want anything specific or have any ideas let me know.

I also made a tumblr so it's easier to get in touch and ask me questions, though I have no idea how to use it haha.

 http://smirksandstripes.tumblr.com

Hope you do ask cause I'm in the mood for writing more :) 

Love you guys 

LJR 

X 

 


End file.
